When You Sleep
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Edward rends une visite nocturne à Bella, peut-être la dernière... Trad de SillyIsabella


Petite pause avant d'updater Loyalty and Love, voici une perle, un instant furtif dans la vie de nos deux protagonistes qui s'aimeront toujours malgré les épreuves qu'ils auront a traversé.**

* * *

**

**When You Sleep**

J'étais assis devant sa maison, mes bras autour de mes jambes, me balançant doucement. J'avais fermé mes yeux et j'essayais de me convaincre que j'étais assez fort pour ne pas me retourner, pour honorer ma promesse, de la laisser seule. Je savais, au plus profond de moi, que si je la voyais maintenant, il me serait impossible de rester éloigner de mon ange, de ses lèvres, de sa peau si douce, d'elle, mais j'avais besoin de la voir.

_'D'accord'_, murmurais-je, me parlant à moi-même. _'Juste vérifier si elle va bien puis partir, pas d'excuse.'_ Je me concentrais pour convaincre chaque cellule de mon corps que c'était une bonne chose, que je devais le faire pour elle, pour son humanité, pour son bonheur. Je me le répétais inlassablement, tentant d'oublier mon égoïsme, d'oublier mon amour et le monstre que je savais que j'étais.

Vite, je me levais, décidant qu'il était préférable d'agir rapidement pour ne pas être distrait. Je sautais par sa fenêtre silencieusement, la trouvant ouverte malgré le temps galcial. Je souriais, l'avait-elle laissé ouverte pour moi ? Je grognais, bien sur que non.

Aussitôt que je fus entré dans sa chambre, son parfum estompa toutes les résolutions que j'avais pu faire, ne me permettant pas de l'ignorer même quelques secondes. Pas que j'en étais vraiment capable durant n'importe quelle période de temps, mais j'étais assez convaincu pour croire que je pourrais être assez fort... juste un peu.

Dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur elle, je sus que j'étais perdu, et pour toujours. Je haletais face à sa beauté, ce n'était pas comme si je l'avais oublié, ou que je n'y avais pas pensé, mais la voir réellement était si différent, tellement beau, tellement... imprévisible.

J'ai n'ai pas réalisé que je marchais vers elle jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve debout à côté de son lit. Elle dormait à poings fermés, ses bras autour de l'oreiller et ses cheveux dispersés autour de son visage, ne me permettant pas de la voir, comme si elle se cachait de moi, d'un monstre. Elle respira profondément, comme si elle m'avait senti et se retourna pour me faire face, ses cheveux glissèrent alors d'un côté, révélant ainsi son visage angélique.

J'étudiais son visage lentement, ne voulant pas manquer un seul détail. Ses traits étaient complètement détendus, comme ils l'étaient chaque fois qu'elle dormait, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était seulement parce que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un long moment mais je ne pouvais repousser ce sentiment, aussi durement que j'essayais. Il y avait quelque chose de distant en elle, de perdu, presque mort. Plus que la pâleur extrême de sa peau, ou les ombres sous ses yeux, c'était comme si, même endormie, il lui manquait quelque chose, une chose importante, d'essentiel.

'Et bien, les humains changent, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'elle soit toujours la même,' murmura une voix douce dans ma tête et je hochais la tête en guise de réponse, ou peut-être comme une assurance que c'était vrai, que le changement était normal et que j'aurais dû m'y attendre.

Je m'agenouillais et restais immobile comme un statue, m'émerveillant juste de sa beauté, souhaitant pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres une fois encore tout essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas le faire. Je remémorisais la façon dont ses lèvres rose et pleines étaient légèrement entrouverte, la façon dont ses cils frémissaient doucement à chacun de ses souffles, la façon dont sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait en rythme, les battements de son coeur, la façon dont ses pieds pendaient du côté du lit. Instinctivement, je m'avançais pour la réinstaller, comme j'avais eu l'habitude de le faire chaque nuit oû j'avais dormi avec elle, mais je m'arretais juste à temps, reculant ma main lentement et douloureusement.

Je devais la toucher, sentir sa chaleur sur ma peau froide et dure, savourer sa propre peau soyeuse. Lentement, j'avançais ma main vers son visage mais m'arrêtais à mi-chemin, dans le doute. Elle fronça ses sourcils, comme pour me punir de ne pas être aller plus loin. Mais alors son froncement s'approfondit, et elle se mit à remuer. Elle gémit doucement et une larme solitaire glissa le long de sa joue pâle.

Puis, le silence. Elle était à nouveau immobile comme une statue, ne respirant même pas quelques secondes avant de prendre un grande goulée d'air, de s'agiter avec force, de pleurer de crainte, marmonnant de façon incohérente. Mes mains flottèrent autour d'elle, essayant de la calmer sans la toucher, sans aucun résultat. En réalité, cela semblait empirer, elle hurlait maintenant, complètement hors de contrôle, alors je fis la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras que j'ais enroulé autour d'elle, murmurant à son oreille, caressant son visage.

J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis, avec un ange dans mes bras, et comme elle se détendait, je regrettais de ne pouvoir rester ainsi pour toujours, me déléctant de sa chaleur, sa présence, sa beauté. Elle était tout ce que j'avais, elle était ma drogue, elle était tout pour moi.

Alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre moi, elle parla clairement, et un instant j'ai pensé qu'elle était réveillée. "Reste," murmura-t-elle. "S'il te plait ne me quitte pas." On aurait dit que chaque mot était pour elle une déchirure autant qu'ils brisaient mon coeur.

"Bella, je t'aime tant mon ange," murmurais-je si doucement que je ne fus pas certain qu'elle m'entendit. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais il les quitta ausssitôt et je sus dans ce moment que je devais partir, que c'était ma dernière chance de lui donner la vie qu'elle méritait d'avoir, que si je restait une seconde de plus, je me perdrais dans mon égoïsme et resterais avec elle pour toujours.

Doucement, je la reposais sur son lit et la bordais soigneusement. Elle remua, consciente de mon absence alors que je sortais précipitement par la fenêtre dans l'air froid de la nuit, avant de me perdre en elle pour toujours, comme j'en rêvais. Je refermais la fenête derrière moi, comme un rappel de mon interdiction de la revoir, et commençais à courir, aussi vite que je le pouvais, loin de mon ange, loin de ma Bella.


End file.
